Thank you
by Bagheera82
Summary: My point of view about Sasuke departure in chapter 699. Before the story I wrote a little essay about my felleings towards the manga. English is not my maternal language. Thanks in advance for the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Before moving on to the chapter, I feel the need to write about the end of the manga. If you do not want to read, you can go directly to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto and his friends are the property of Kishimoto.

**Preface:**

Little blond genin became hokage. Kishimoto-sensei since yesterday, I feel a void. Yes, a vacuum. Each member of Team 7 has found peace, achieved his dreams. Kishimoto-sensei, I would lie by saying that I had not felt angry towards you. During those seven years, I cursed:

The obstinacy of Naruto to bring Sasuke back.

Sasuke wanting revenge.

Feelings of Sakura and Hinata.

But yesterday, after finishing the chapter 699, I thought you had managed your bet with me. Yes Naruto, Sasuke and all other made me think about my feelings towards myself and others.

Would I not react the same way as Sasuke if my eldest had exterminated all our clan, leaving me as the only survivor? The answer is yes. Sasuke was only a child when the tragedy happened. Who could get by without sequelae, without revenge, especially if the murderer encourage you to excel in order to beat him? So yes, the path to freedom was long and this victory, he owes it to his two friends. Naruto, first of all, that in my opinion has redefined the word friendship. He never dropped Sasuke, when the board of the 5 Kages stated as a deserter, he did not want to take in the last descendant of the Uchiha. He stated that he would fix it himself. Me who turn away from those who reject me, I took a big slap. When you love someone, you are with him in good times and bad. It was during the latter that we recognize true friends. While everyone was telling Naruto to turn away from Sasuke, he always refused, even becoming violent towards Kabuto and Orochimaru. So yes, be a friend, it's not only in times of joy, it is also reaching out to those who are lost in darkness. It is true that our actual society invites us to always go faster, louder and drop what does not work. How many of us take the time to try to repair the cracks?

This brings me to the two main heroines. Sakura and Hinata, who love these two idiots obsessed with their wishes. I wondered how they could ever encourage, heal, then the help they were not paying attention to them. Reading both analyzes this morning; I realized that what I took for weakness was simply love. They were ready to sacrifice themselves physically, emotionally, so men can move forward. There are many examples in the manga but until the death of Neji, I had not considered that. Hinata is finally revealed to me as a strong woman. For its part, for me Sakura was mainly responsible for the persistence of Naruto, has never stopped trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, to make him quit the darkness. As friendship, love, when it is true, ignored hearsay. And their efforts have paid off as Naruto and Sasuke have gradually realized their feelings of theirs women. Feelings that led to the formation of their respective families.

I want to say that I am against abusive relationships. But in the case of these four ninjas, this is not the case. Some will disagree, but this is my feeling.

On Chapter 700, I read a lot of mixed reactions on the legitimacy of couples. As stated by the studio, explanations will be given in The Last. Some people believe that Sasuke is a bad father and husband. Being seen in the forest is enough to catalog in this category? I do not believe it for a second. Sakura and Saraba are his family. Like any ninja,he has missions to complete. I am willing to bet he is the man of the shadow of Naruto, as Danzo was for Hiruzen Sarutobi (greed less.). About the sensation he felt in the forest, it is related to the declaration of Saraba. This is the girl's of her daddy. I am confident that the team Taka and Orochimaru will be out of harm's way in the Last, if it is not already. After all why would only Sasuke was judged by the Council?

Kishimoto-sensei, thank you for making us vibrate for 15 years. Thank you for showing that friendship, love, forgiveness and brotherhood are the true values of society.

**_Arigato gozaimasu KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!_**

Now up to chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke looked out the window of his hospital room. Under house arrest since the end of the war he had learned from the mouth of Kakashi that he was free. He knew that Naruto had use his title of hero to compel the Fire Daimyo to release him and not to condemn. He did not expect such a treatment.

A smile tugged at her lips. The tenth since the end of his fight against his friend. It seemed to rediscover his facial muscles. Lost in thought, he did not hear Kakashi leave the room. He did not pay more attention to Sakura who had just returned to the room.

Sakura looked at the back of the man she loved. 30 minutes earlier, Naruto rushed into her apartment to teach him about the release of Sasuke. She collapsed in his arms, crying, releasing all the tension she had built up in recent weeks. Naruto, stroking her hair, told her he was ready to let Kurama romp on the Daimyo if the judgment was contrary to his request. They laughed both the vision of the demon fox playing puppet with the Fire Lord. "Sakura-chan, you should go see him. Stop crying, he's free. " "Oh Naruto, I was so scared ...". Naruto looked at her and said "Do you really think I'd let my best friend go to jail? Not on your life! And I would never bear to see you so unhappy. We all deserve happiness Sakura, never forget! ". Sakura smiled through her tears and thanked their benefactor. While washing her face, she said she should also order a new erotic edition his senpai. After all he too had thrown its weight in the release of his pupil.

"Sasuke-kun? ". At these words Sasuke turned to the kunoichi. "Sakura-chan? What a pleasure to see you. Have you ... ". He could not finish his sentence, Sakura threw himself into his arms. He pressed her against him. He begged pardon for his attitude in recent years. Despite the ploys of Karin, he had never forgotten her friend, her true friend. During the 4th war, he was delighted and surprised to see how Sakura had progressed. "Stop crying Sakura, I'm free. ". "I know me Naruto announced. ".Sasuke leaned toward her with a smile and kissed her tears. "I'm sorry you still crying because of me. ". Sakura, surprise let him. They had never been so close, physically speaking. Sasuke lifted his head and kissed her without warning. Was it the relief of release, the joy of his companion, Sakura's body who make him acting like this? He did not know but the only thing he was sure it was his feelings for Sakura.

Sakura wondered if she was dreaming. If this were the case, she would not wake up. Their first kiss here in Konoha hospital. Since she was little she dreamed of this moment. Courted by several ninjas, she had never succumbed to their advances. She reserved herserlf for the man she loved, Sasuke Uchiha. She instinctively opened her mouth under the pressure of his. She gasped when she felt his tongue gently caress her lips. "Sasuke-kun ...". He stopped immediately. "Sorry Sakura, I did not want ...". She put her hand over her mouth and said: "For a long time I dream to do that, but before we continue, we should close the door, don't you think? ". Sasuke laughed at these words and walked toward the door. When he put his hand on the handle, he thought he saw an orange flash. "Naruto ..." he whispered before closing the door. Vowing to charge the Kyubi Jinchuriki of his indiscretion, he went to the bathroom. The first aid kit contained condoms. With his gear he found Sakura looked out the window, his heart beating wildly.

They resumed kissing. Sasuke, with experience, did not want to rush Sakura. He gently stroked through her clothes. But he was a man and his desire grew to as Sakura answered his ministrations. She pressed against his body, moaning against his mouth. Her hands were lost in the hair of Sasuke. She reply to his kisses, her body heat was increasing as the caresses of Sasuke became more pressing.

Without warning, Sasuke went to the hospital bed. Elongated, they continued their caresses for a moment before Sasuke take the initiative to withdraw his hospital clothes. Sakura, who saw naked men, was not troubled. Novice in carnal love, she had a slight cringe when Sasuke began to undo the buttons of her blouse, but he whispered soothing words in her ear.

He kissed her eyelids, cheeks, neck, nose. The shock of this tender assault left her breathless. Sakura did not expect either to feel a warm hand on her breasts. "Oh Sasuke ..." she moaned, arching her body covered chills against that of her lover. Sasuke took the little pink tip that immediately hardens between his lips. . Then he ran the whole kissing, enjoying the fire gradually.

Sakura kept moaning, frightened by the violence of his reactions. She felt both dissolve and be filled with a new vigor. Sasuke whispered in the ear of sweet and reassuring words. Suddenly she gasped, surprised by the way took his fingers. Stretched towards him, she felt on the soft skin of her thigh, the hard contact his manhood. Slowly, he spread her legs. Caught between terror and desire, she heard him murmur: "You're going to be hurt, Sakura, and after it will be okay ". "Yes! Oh! Yes. I beg you, go ahead." She replied breathlessly. Sasuke put the condom, positioned himself on top of her and slowly entered. Sakura felt a tremendous burning immediately followed by a wonderful warmth. She opened her eyes and met his eyes reflect the same love and the same desire. Sasuke took a moment. Sakura was a virgin. He had to use all his mental strength to avoid getting lost in her. He began by slow movements so she gets used to him. Then mad by desire and by the moans of pleasure that escaped uncontrollably from the mouth of Sakura, he quickened the pace. "Ah, ah, Sasuke, ah, continue ...". Sakura was at the height of happiness. Sasuke had awakened her body to love and she let embark on this journey with pleasure. Then she felt him tense against her before unleash enjoyment. She had read in the books as the first time can be painful, but for her concerned, it had been wonderful sensations. Smiling and exhausted by a day full of emotions, she fell asleep in the arms of Sasuke.

He looked her sleep. He was happy as ever. But before settling down with Sakura in Konoha, he wanted to see the world with new eyes, with the eye of a free man. The decision of the Daimyo about the release was the starting point for a new life. Sakura and their night were the insurance that home and family creation were possible.

In the morning he gathered his team and informed them of his decision. Naruto was in the sulks for two days. Sakura did her best not to scream. On the morning of departure, after the development of Kakashi and have sworn that it would cause more trouble Sasuke faced his beloved. "You already leaving? Tsunade-sama is about to finish your prosthesis made from Hashirama cells ... ". "I, I need to see it for myself. What the world looks like. All these things I neglected ... I feel that I could see them better now. In addition, there are two or three things that bother me. ". "What would you say if I told you ... .. What I would also come ...? ". "This is my path to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins. ". "Nothing to see ... You say ...".

Sasuke approached her and touched her forehead, looking her tenderly: "I'll see you soon ... Thank you. "


End file.
